Jonnor
by DustyAttic
Summary: One-shot of Jonnor's life together once they're older. Love them! Disclaimer: I don't own The Fosters.
Walking in, I toss my bag on the ground and sigh. It's been a long, long day.

"Hey," Connor says, coming into the living room. He's wet from the shower, having just come home from his job as college baseball coach. He usually does the workouts with his guys. Says it keeps him in shape.

"Hi," I respond, hanging my coat on our coat rack. I take off my tie, too, and then take a long look at my boyfriend.

Connor is looking at his phone, face highlighted by the luminescent screen. He's in only a towel, giving me an ample view of his six pack. With his hair messy from being rubbed dry, Connor looks hot, and I feel myself begin to need him. I've been so stressed and busy at my job as a social worker lately that I haven't had much time for my boyfriend. Of course, he never complains. Not Connor.

"Babe," I say, waking to him. "You look great."

Connor smirks at me. "Really? In nothing but my … Towel?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

"You'd look even better with nothing at all," I say, pulling at the edges of the towel. Connor grabs my hand gently, still smiling.

"Jude," he says, "what's up?"

"Nothing, I've just missed you, and I've been busy lately, and you look so damn sexy right now."

I slide my arms around his waist and gently kiss his pecs. Connor moves in closer to me, lifting my chin so that we're looking at each other. Then he gently kisses me, biting my lower lip. I savor this as I put my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss, letting his tongue into my mouth. I feel my boyfriend growing hard against me and smile. "You like that, hmm?" I whisper, pulling away from him.

Connor fake-pouts. "You know I do. Why stop?"

"Maybe we should move to the bedroom?" I suggest, taking my boyfriend's hand and pulling him down the hall after me. Once we're in our room, I spin around and kiss Connor hard, forcing him against the door behind us. He chuckles and lets his towel fall to the ground, quickly undressing me, too. We slip into bed, and Connor kisses the side of my head. Just as things are getting heated, however, a knock at the door interrupts us.

"Ugh," Connor groans, "just let them go."

I nod and continue to kiss him, finally moving down toward his crotch when the knock comes louder.

Connor gives me a sympathetic look, quickly dresses, and races out. I sigh.

"Fuck that guy," Connor says upon returning. I ask who it was.

"Just some solicitor," he says. "Well, that killed the mood."

I laugh and scooch over in bed, letting him crawl in beside me. We spoon each other to sleep.

The next morning, I wake up with Connor's dick digging into my lower back. Morning wood. I make a quick call before I wiggle around so that I'm facing up and then kiss him awake.

"Mm," Conner sighs, smiling against me as his eyes flutter open. He puts one leg over mine and pulls me even closer to him, still smiling as we break apart. "What's with the special good morning, Judicorn?" He asks.

"Your extremely insistent morning wood woke me and I figured my boyfriend deserved to wake up with a smile," I respond with a smirk. Connor blushes.

"Shit, babe, I'm sorry," he says, looking down at his pants.

"Don't be," I insist, reaching down and squeezing his dick playfully, "it's sexy." Connor shuts his eyes at my touch and barely restrains a moan.

"Jude," he says, "don't tease me like that. Not before you leave for work."

I smile again. "I might have called in sick…"

"What? Babe, you don't have to do that for me," he says, obviously alarmed.

"I know. But I want to. Besides, this is just as much for you as it is for me."

Smiling again, Connor lifts my chin towards his and kisses me. "You're so cute when you're sleepy," he says.

I laugh and move some hair out of his face. Connor wraps both arms around me and pulls me tight against him. He's so warm. I gently bite his nipple, swirling around my tongue. Connor tenses and then brings me back up to him, putting his lips on mine.

"I love you, Jude," he says after a minute.

"I love you, too, Connor. I always have."


End file.
